


Bunga Di Tepi Jalan

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wajar kan, seorang pria penasaran pada seorang gadis cantik. Meski begitu, Iruka tahu betul posisinya. Dia seorang guru, mana mungkin mendekati seorang siswi. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunga Di Tepi Jalan

**Title : Bunga Di Tepi Jalan**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings: Iruka / Hinata**

**Warnings :  AU.**

**Summary: Wajar kan, seorang pria penasaran pada seorang gadis cantik. Meski begitu, Iruka tahu betul posisinya. Dia seorang guru, mana mungkin mendekati seorang siswi. AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

…

            Tiap pagi Iruka selalu melihat gadis itu. Di tikungan yang menuju ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar, pria muda itu memang harus memelankan laju motornya. Dan saat itu pula, ada seorang gadis -yang entah sedang menunggu bis atau jemputan- berdiri di depan rumahnya. Seringnya gadis itu sedang membaca buku. Sepertinya buku pelajaran. Menilik dari seragam yang dikenakannya, dia tidak belajar di sekolah yang diajarnya.

            “Anak rajin,” gumam Iruka dalam hati seraya memandangnya sekilas.

            Anak perempuan itu terlihat unik. Rambutnya berwarna unik. Begitu pula matanya. Pernah sekali anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bersirobok dengan Iruka. Yang membuat pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu tercekat adalah warnanya. Mata gadis itu sangat terang, nyaris putih. Agak menakutkan namun cantik.

            Iruka penasaran. Tapi pria itu segera menekankan dalam hati, bahwa itu hanya sekedar rasa ingin tahu. Wajar kan, seorang pria penasaran pada seorang gadis cantik. Meski begitu, Iruka tahu betul posisinya. Dia seorang guru, mana mungkin mendekati seorang siswi. Pastinya gadis itu akan lari terbirit-birit bila tiba-tiba saja, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, ada seorang pria tak dikenal menghentikan motor di depannya dan menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Sekolah Iruka melewati tempat belajar siswi itu. Setelah beberapa lama, dari mencermati seragam sekolahnya, Iruka tahu bahwa gadis itu menuntut ilmu di sekolah khusus putri yang selalu dilewatinya tiap hari.

            Suatu hari, ketika guru berambut coklat itu berangkat agak siang dari biasanya, dia mendapati gadis itu dibonceng seorang siswa berambut panjang, yang bila ditilik dari seragamnya, bersekolah di tempat Iruka.

            Mungkin pacarnya, pikir Iruka. Dia membunyikan klakson sebelum menyalip dua siswa itu.

            Tapi pikiran itu berubah ketika tanpa sengaja Iruka berpapasan dengan siswa itu di koridor sekolah. Siswa itu memiliki warna mata yang nyaris sama dengan gadis yang diboncengnya. Yang berarti kemungkinan besar mereka masih ada hubungan keluarga.

            “Selamat pagi, Sensei,” sapa siswa itu sopan.

            Iruka agak kaget, tidak menyangka akan mendapat sapaan dari siswa yang tidak diajarnya itu.

            “Pagi,” balas guru itu pendek. Mendadak Iruka menghentikan langkah. “Siapa namamu?”

            Siswa yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah itu berhenti, kemudian mendekat. “Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga, Sensei,” jawabnya lugas.

            “Oh.” Iruka manggut-manggut. Dia tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai dia menanyakan nama Neji.

            “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” lanjut Neji.

            Iruka hanya menatapnya. Bukannya Neji memandangnya dengan tidak sopan. Hanya saja, Iruka merasa ada sesuatu melintas di mata siswa jangkung itu.

            “Tidak,” jawabnya akhirnya sebelum berlalu menuju  kelas. Ada dorongan untuk bertanya tentang gadis yang selalu ditemuinya di pinggir jalan itu, tapi kemudian diurungkannya. Pria itu tidak ingin tampak mencurigakan di hadapan muridnya.

…

            “Neji Hyuuga?” ulang Kakashi. “Dia murid yang cerdas,” ujarnya. Mata guru Olah Raga itu tak lepas dari buku oranye yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

            Iruka menghela napas. “Oh. Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak mengajar kelasnya. Erm, dia punya saudara?” Kali ini Iruka menahan napas. Dia berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin.

            Kakashi meliriknya. “Tidak, dia tak punya saudara kandung, kalau itu maksudmu. Tapi ada sepupu dari pihak ayahnya.”

            Telinga Iruka menegak. Mendadak rasa gugupnya hilang. Tidak banyak guru di Ruang Guru itu, tapi dia tetap memelankan suaranya. “Sepupu?”Dia nyaris berbisik.

            “Iya,” jawab Kakashi malas-malasan. “Hinata dan Hanabi. Kalau kau melihat Hanabi, pasti kau menyangka mereka kakak beradik,” lanjutnya. “Mereka mirip. Tapi…”

            “Kalau yang berambut kebiruan?” cetus Iruka tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesal. Bahkan menurut telinganya sendiri, dia terdengar sangat antusias.

            Kakashi memandangnya dengan matanya yang berbeda warna. Dia sudah menetap di Konoha seumur hidupnya. Termasuk guru senior pula. Karena itu Iruka menanyainya. “Hinata? Dia kelas tiga SMA. Sama dengan Neji. Omong-omong, kenapa kau tanya? Naksir ya?”

            Kakashi hanya berniat bergurau. Nyatanya, ucapannya telak menohok Iruka. “A-apa? Tidak, Kakashi Sensei!” tangkis Iruka buru-buru.

            Sebuah senyuman tersungging di balik masker Kakashi. “Kok tahu Hinata?”

            “Yah, tidak tahu-tahu amat, sih. Aku sering melihatnya saat berangkat kerja,” jawab Iruka jujur.  

…

            “Oi, kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?” tanya Kakashi agak khawatir ketika pagi itu Iruka masuk ke Ruang Guru.

            “Huh? Tidak,” elak Iruka, tidak mengerti.

            “Hari masih pagi tapi kau  sudah senyum-senyum sendiri,” usik Kakashi. “Aku jadi cemas.”

            Iruka hanya bisa nyengir. Guru Matematika yang baru mengajar selama dua bulan itu tidak bisa sekedar pura-pura cemberut pada kawan baiknya itu. “Aku baik-baik saja, kok,” tukasnya meyakinkan Kakashi.

            Guru berambut perak itu malah menyipitkan mata, curiga. “Malam minggu masih lama. Gajian juga baru seminggu lagi. Apa yang membuatmu gembira sedini ini?” tanyanya penasaran.

            “Ah, itu…”

            Karena tadi Hinata melayangkan senyum padanya. Seperti biasa gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Seperti biasa pula Iruka melajukan motornya pelan. Tapi yang tak biasa pagi itu adalah Hinata menatap matanya beberapa detik lebih lama, dengan bonus senyuman yang bakal membuat hari hujan disertai angin serasa cerah ceria.

            Cengiran Iruka makin lebar.

            Kakashi bergidik melihatnya. “Kau…dapat rejeki mendadak, ya?” cecarnya.

            Iruka menggeleng.

            “Jangan-jangan…kau sedang naksir seseorang?” tuduh Kakashi.

            Ugh!

            Cengiran Iruka terhenti. Naksir? Mungkin. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiap kali melihat Hinata, atau bahkan sekedar membayangkannya saja, membuat hati pria muda itu kebat-kebit? Dag-dig-dug-duer? Pagi hari adalah waktu favorit Iruka, karena dia bisa melihat Hinata.

            Aneh memang, bahkan dinalar pun, Iruka tak akan bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa sampai suka pada gadis yang hanya selalu dilihatnya saja tanpa pernah diajaknya bicara. Terlebih, gadis itu masih berstatus pelajar, sedang dia sendiri seorang pengajar. Dia tak tahu banyak tentang sepupu Neji itu. Tapi Iruka menyukainya.

            Bodohnya, Iruka malah bengong ketika Hinata tersenyum manis padanya. Barulah ketika agak lama, otak Iruka berfungsi normal kembali. Sembari menyetir, pria itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tersenyum balik. Atau kalau mau lebih berani lagi, melambaikan tangan. Atau membunyikan klakson. Ah, terdengar lebay. Meski menyesal tidak melakukan apa pun selain ternganga, Iruka tak bisa memungkiri bahwa moodnya tiba-tiba melonjak dan dia gembira luar biasa.  

…

            Pagi itu, bahkan sedari rumah, Iruka sudah menyiapkan hati dan pikiran. Seandainya dia berjumpa Hinata, dia akan tersenyum. Atau menganggukkan kepala. Yah, meski kalau dipikir, pasti sulit menyetir sambil mengangguk. Itu dulu. Iruka tidak akan berhenti untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Jangan dulu! Nanti Hinata malah takut.

            Sayang, rencananya buyar. Pria berkulit coklat itu menelan kecewa. Gadis yang disukainya itu tak tampak batang hidungnya, padahal waktunya sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

            “Mungkin sudah berangkat, atau malah hari ini dia terlambat,” bisik hatinya. Ketika lewat di depan sekolah Hinata, Iruka sengaja pelan. Namun, tak dijumpainya gadis itu.

            Keesokan harinya pun demikian. Hinata tak tampak. Lagi-lagi Iruka kecewa. Ketika hari ketiga hal yang sama terulang lagi, Iruka mulai tak bisa menahan diri. Saat istirahat, pria itu bergegas menuju kelas Neji. Dia ingin bertanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Iruka tak peduli bila nanti Neji menganggapnya aneh atau bagaimana. Lagi pula, dia tak punya tampang kriminal. Siswa itu pasti percaya padanya. Terlebih, dia seorang guru. Tak mungkin dia akan macam-macam.

            Iruka baru saja melangkah keluar Ruang Guru ketika Neji memanggilnya. “Sensei!”

            Iruka lega. Setidaknya dia tak harus mencari-cari Neji. Dia sudah siap melontarkan pertanyaan tapi tidak jadi. Yang membuatnya tiba-tiba cemas adalah raut wajah siswa bertubuh tinggi itu.

            “Neji…”

            “Sensei, ada yang harus Anda tahu,” ujar Neji cepat, memotong ucapan Iruka.

            “Ya?”Iruka mendapat firasat tidak baik. Biasanya Neji berwajah netral, kadang ramah. Tapi tidak saat itu. Air mukanya lesu, ada kecemasan di matanya. Bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis. “Masuklah, kita ke mejaku.”

            Iruka kembali ke ruang guru. Untungnya mejanya di baris paling belakang. Dia mengambil kursi plastik tambahan dan meminta Neji duduk. Ketika guru muda itu siap membuka mulut, lagi-lagi Neji mendahuluinya.

            “Ini tentang sepupu saya, Hinata,” ujar Neji cepat-cepat.

            Seketika itu juga Iruka terdiam. Dia mengalah dan membiarkan sang murid melanjutkan bicara. “Hinata kenapa?” tanyanya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

            “Dia kecelakaan,” jawab Neji lemah. Iruka memucat. “Tiga hari yang lalu. Dia menyeberang setelah keluar dari _convenient store_.  Saat itu, ada pengendara mabuk yang menabraknya. Hinata tak sadar selama dua hari.” Neji meremas tangannya, suaranya makin parau. “Kami sangat takut. Baru kemarin dia sadar.”

            Karena itulah Iruka tak melihatnya di depan rumahnya seperti biasanya. “Dia…Hinata, keadaannya membaik?” tanya sang guru.

            Neji mengangguk. “Sensei, maukah…maukah Anda menjenguknya?”pinta Neji. Anak itu memandang Iruka lekat-lekat, setengah takut dan setengah berharap.

            Iruka mematung. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia bersedia menjenguknya. “Tapi kenapa?”

            Neji menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan. “Hinata sering bertanya tentang Anda pada saya. Dia tahu Anda mengajar di sini.”

            Iruka tercekat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terganjal di kerongkongannya. “Benarkah?”

            “Hinata berkata dia selalu melihat Anda tiap pagi. Tiap hari. Dia menyukai Anda, Sensei.”

            _Aku juga menyukainya_. Tapi kalimat itu tidak diucapkan Iruka. Dia tercengang dan ada sedikit rasa senang mengetahui bahwa gadis itu menaruh hati padanya. Meski saat itu keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

            “Maaf, Sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar dengan memberitahu Anda ini,” Neji menunduk. Wajah tampannya kuyu.

            Iruka memaksakan senyum. “Aku senang kau mengatakannya padaku.” Dia menepuk pundak Neji. “Aku tak keberatan menjenguknya. Bahkan aku senang kau memintaku.” Neji mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat wajah. “Sepulang sekolah kita ke rumah sakit!” putus Iruka.

            Untuk pertama kalinya, Neji tersenyum. Lega. “Terima kasih, Sensei. Anda pria yang baik.”

            Walau masih khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata, mau tak mau Iruka nyengir mendengar ucapan Neji.

…

            Iruka tidak pernah segugup ini. Dan kalau ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa rasa tertarik antara dia dan Hinata terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal, Iruka tak akan menampiknya.

            Kadang ada hal yang tak dimengertinya namun tetap terjadi. Seperti garis hidupnya sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, pria itu hanya berpikir untuk lulus kuliah. Kemudian bekerja. Setelah itu mulai memikirkan kekasih. Tak dinyana gadis yang menarik hatinya malah masih berstatus anak sekolahan. Beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

            Tapi Iruka sudah mengambil keputusan tegas. Dia akan menemui Hinata, berkenalan dengannya, bicara dengan gadis itu, dan berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi dia percaya dengan pepatah yang pernah didengarnya, bahwa kau tak perlu khawatir dengan sesuatu yang belum terjadi.

…

            Hinata membuka matanya. Dia masih pusing, namun sudah lebih baik dari kemarin. Matanya mengerjab-kerjab karena cahaya yang mengenai matanya. Ketika menoleh, dia mendapati sepupunya duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

            “Hai,” ujar Neji lembut.

            “Hai, Neji,” balas Hinata lemah. “Baru pulang sekolah?” tanyanya dengan suara serak.

            Neji yang masih berseragam sekolah mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum tipis. “Hari ini ada tamu yang ingin menemuimu,” katanya.

            Hinata mengerutkan kening, tapi cepat-cepat mengendurkannya karena itu hanya membuatnya tambah  sakit kepala. “Siapa?”

            Bukannya menjawab,  Neji malah keluar.

            Seorang pria jangkung berkulit gelap masuk.

            Hinata terkejut. Pria itulah yang selalu dinantinya tiap pagi. Gadis pemalu itu tahu Iruka mengajar di sekolah Neji. Pernah sekali Hinata bertemu langsung guru itu, dari dekat, ketika ada festival kebudayaan di sekolah sepupunya itu. Festival itu terbuka untuk umum. Karena diadakan pada hari Minggu, para siswa yang berdatangan tidak memakai seragam sekolah.  Saat itu Iruka tengah membantu salah satu muridnya mengambil gambar untuk dokumentasi. Bagi Hinata, pria itu terlihat manis. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tampan, tapi tampak baik hati. Aura pria itu menarik Hinata. Sepanjang festival, gadis Hyuuga itu  terus memperhatikannya. Pada akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri bertanya tentang Iruka pada Neji.

            Hinata mengikuti Iruka dengan matanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat guru muda itu duduk di kursi yang tadinya diduduki Neji. Iruka tampak agak ragu, tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak tegas sekaligus lembut.

            “Halo, Hinata. Aku Iruka Umino. Aku mengajar di Konoha State School. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

            Hinata balas tersenyum. “Hai, Iruka Sensei. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda.”

            Di luar, Neji ikut tersenyum.

            Dari sinilah awal yang sebenarnya.

…

**The End**

A / N: Saya tahu ini termasuk crack pair. Sudah lama saya ingin menulis tentang mereka. Setelah beberapa bulan vakum, ini tulisan saya yang pertama. Selamat membaca. _This is dedicated to my late cousin._


End file.
